The present invention concerns a method for sexual partners or individuals wishing to artificially inseminate. The present invention allows female same-sex partners and choice mothers to become pregnant using donor sperm as well as aiding heterosexual couples in achieving fertility. Artificial insemination (AI) can be performed in a clinic or at home using a variety of techniques. Intracervical insemination (ICI) is the method for the deposition of fresh or frozen sperm into the cervix. Generally, in order to achieve the best success with each treatment the AI and ICI procedures are performed at a medical clinic and by medical professionals. Undergoing such procedures can lead to stress in both partners and may result in an unpleasant experience to some.
The advantages of using an ICI device as opposed to other methods of AI are that it does not require sperm “washing”—the separation of sperm from the seminal fluid—it is a relatively short procedure, and it is painless. Other methods of fertilization such as intrauterine insemination, in vitro fertilization, and surrogacy are much more costly and/or are to be performed by physicians. ICI may be performed at home with the aid of a partner or alone as long as there is a sperm donor. ICI is also not as expensive as the above physician-performed methods.
The success of a single type of fertility treatment, whether ICI or otherwise, may be dependent on a number of factors. Two factors that have not been addressed in the prior art are ensuring the accurate delivery of a large of sperm cells that to the correct position on the cervix, and the ability of female orgasm or female sexual pleasure to increase the sperm uptake into the uterus and thus increase the probability of fertilization.
ICI systems and methods are widespread and are characterized by their accessibility and lower difficulty level. Previous patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,415 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,323,178 have focused solely on delivery of sperm in the vaginal canal without considering the potential pleasurable aspects of the act. Considering some couples may that feel some form of intimacy may be lost when attempting the procedure at a clinic or using devices which resemble surgical devices it may be more preferable to provide a device that provides some pleasurable aspects during the procedure.
U.S. application Ser. No. 12/721,094 discloses a sexual device that will allow the wearer to artificially inseminate a partner and the device can be used to provide pleasure during its use. However, sperm delivery is accomplished using only a syringe that is activated by the user. This method of delivery by laypersons not trained in the method of AI may likely lead to incorrect delivery of the sperm. During ICI sperm must be delivered onto the cervix with a precise force that allows the sperm to reach the surface of the cervix during expulsion, however, the force should not be such that it results in sperm being reflected of the walls of the cervix. Additionally, too small of a volume of sperm delivered can cause back flow out of the cervical canal which may result in insufficient insemination. In order to increase the success of fertility it is most important to regulate the flow of sperm toward the cervical canal.
Devices and methods that are used in ICI require a physician to visually identify the cervix by the use of a speculum and then begin the release of sperm from the device. For best results, visual contact with the cervix has to be made throughout the procedure. Personal or home ICI kits such as described in U.S. application Ser. No. 12/721,094 do not disclose methods for ensuring the delivery of sperm to the cervix and only provide methods and devices for depositing in the vaginal canal. For these reasons it is difficult for an at home ICI device to be as successful as ICI treatments performed at a clinic by medically trained professionals.
The present invention includes methods for achieving greater success with fertility. Thus, the invention is comprised of a means for ejecting the sperm at a specific velocity so that it ensures a means of best delivery to the cervix. The present invention also includes methods that can cause pleasurable feelings. With the addition of pleasurable feelings to the user, the present invention can aid in the induction of a female orgasm and thereby potentially increase the likelihood of fertilization.